This invention relates to insecticidal and nematicidal carbamates.
Insecticidal carbamates are known in the prior art, e.g.
(a) Belgian BE No. 848,912 discloses pesticidal symmetrical bis-N-substituted carbamyl sulfides of the formula ##STR1## where R and R' represent substituents of varying scope; (b) Belgian BE No. 848,913 discloses pesticidal unsymmetrical bis carbamyl sulfides of the formula ##STR2## where R, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent substituents of varying scope; (c) German DT No. 2,813,281 discloses pesticidal bis-carbamoyl-oximino-disulfides of the formula ##STR3## where R and R.sub.1 represent substituents of varying scope. PA0 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be taken together to form a carbocyclic bridge of three to five carbon atoms, or a bridge of the formula --SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 S--; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 --C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 --C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 --C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 --C.sub.6 alkyl; and n is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 (1) R.sub.1 is chloromethyl or R.sub.4 SCH.sub.2, or PA0 (2) R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are taken together to form a carbocyclic bridge or a bridge of the formula --SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 S--, or PA0 (3) at least one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is alkylthio; PA0 (1) R and R' are identical; or PA0 (2) R.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 ; or PA0 (3) R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, ##STR8## phenyl, phenyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, or where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are taken together to form a carbocyclic bridge of three to five carbon atoms, or PA0 (4) n is O. PA0 R and R' are ##STR9## R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; and PA0 n is O; provided at least one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is other than hydrogen. PA0 dimethyl N,N'-[2,3-butanediylidenebis[nitrilooxycarbonyl(N-methylimino)thio(N-methy limino)carbonyloxy]]bis[ethanimidothioate] PA0 dimethyl N,N'-[1,2-propanediylidenebis[nitrilooxycarbonyl(N-methylimino)thio(N-meth ylimino)carbonyloxy]]bis[ethanimidothioate] PA0 dimethyl N,N'-[2,4-pentanediylidenebis[nitrilooxycarbonyl (N-methylimino)thio(N-methylimino)carbonyloxy]]bis[ethanimidothioate] PA0 dimethyl N,N'-[2,5-hexanediylidenebis[nitrilooxycarbonyl (N-methylimino)thio(N-methylimino)carbonyloxy]]bis[ethanimidothioate] PA0 N-methyl-N-[N-methyl-N-(2-methyl-2-methylthiopropylideneaminooxycarbonyl)am inothio]carbamic acid, diester with 2,3-butanedione, dioxime PA0 N,N'-[2,3-butanediylidenebis[nitrilooxycarbonyl(N-methylaminothio-(N-methyl amino)carbonyloxy]-bis]-2-(dimethylamino)-2-oxoethanimidothioic acid, dimethyl ester: